


Дела прошлого и настоящего

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex positive Dirk, Swearing Todd, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Дирк не скрывает о своих прошлых любовных связях, Тодд не то чтобы осуждает.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently, past Dirk/The Rowdy 3, past Dirk/Thor, past Dirk/Zaphod
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171694
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дела прошлого и настоящего

Чего Тодд на третий год знакомства не ожидал раскрыть (и вообще даже тайно не мечтал), так это всевозможных интимных подробностей из прошлой жизни Дирка. Не то чтобы он был ханжа — как-никак бывший рокер. Да и учитывая, что каждый день существовал реальный риск быть подстреленным, все же ожидаешь невольного сближения. Такого, где вы не только заканчиваете рабочую неделю пивом и пиццей, но и делитесь всевозможными постыдными байками. Но Тодд как-то сразу смекнул и принял, что о личном Дирк разбалтывать не любит, по понятным причинам. Нет, он редко когда затыкался: мог высказаться в достатке о просмотренном фильме, об их последнем клиенте, занавесках на кухне и о том, какие у доставщика еды восхитительно радужные волосы. Но все, что касалось его существования до знакомства с Тоддом, если только Дирк не поднимал эту тему сам, было окутано ореолом загадочности. В принципе Тодд и не был против. Первые их два дела прошли каким-то диким ураганом, где они и узнать толком друг друга не успели, а потом докапываться было просто странно… Дирк уже открыл ему самую главную тайну своего прошлого, про “Черное Крыло”, в достаточных подробностях — так что какой смысл спрашивать что-то большее?

Вот только спустя значительное время притирок и нормальной такой работы-дружбы Дирк вдруг начал все же откровенничать. Легкомысленно, совершенно бесстыдно и как будто случайно бросаясь фразами тут и там, но сложно было не заметить такую перемену! Особенно принимая во внимание, что делился он анекдотами смачного характера в основном в отсутствие Фары. Хотя, наверное, этому было свое объяснение — та бы истории Дирка не оценила. А Тодд был попроще и испорченнее, что ли. Россказни о том, как детектив ради расследования прикинулся сотрудником стриптиз-клуба (где спустя час его пригласил в приватную комнату разыскиваемый им убийца), вызывали у него лишь веселье и фырканье. Оказывается, Дирк в юности своей был, кхм, совсем не стесненным предрассудками парнем. Ладно, чего скрывать — Тодд оказался даже немного впечатлен тем, как Дирк в Англии трахался со всеми, кто был только согласен его терпеть. С одногруппниками в университете, парой знакомых ему лондонских полицейских, многочисленными знакомыми с его странных работ еще до агентства, бывшими клиентами, их мужьями, подозреваемыми… Это совсем не возмущало, а очень даже вписывалось в общий образ Дирка, дополняло его. До недавнего времени его жизнь была связана с нескончаемыми трудностями и непостоянством, но вместо отчаянья Дирк выбрал видеть в мире только хорошее и наслаждался каждым данным ему моментом. Он любил вкусно поесть и любил секс, но легко отвлекался и не переживал, если что-то из этого исчезало с его горизонта на какое-то время. И если Дирку было наконец достаточно комфортно, чтобы делиться таким мироощущением с кем-то еще, то Тодд точно не будет вести себя так, будто это стремно. Всё круто.

Но все же почти умиляло то, что Дирк, кажется, направлял теперь все свои силы, чтобы как-то смутить его своим былым опытом. Ой, прямо нашел кого напугать своей распущенностью. Тодд, между прочим, в свое время тоже не являлся образцом невинности. Спроси любого, кто знал его с колледжа, Тодд Броцман — та еще шлюшка. Времена той славы, конечно, были давно позади, да и слава богу. Дирк же пускай забавляется как хочет. Тодд в ответ лишь скажет свое снисходительное “ха-ха” и продолжит заниматься своими делами. Это даже интересно — как долго Дирк будет гнуть свою линию, пока он в ответ пожимает плечами. Потому что иной причины этой долгой игры, кроме как глупого упрямства, Тодд не находил. Но и давать слабину сам не собирался. Оба вели себя как обычные парни, занимающиеся нормальными для парней вещами. Внутренний голос, звучащий подозрительно похоже на Аманду, то и дело похихикивал “вы бы еще писюнами мерялись”.

— Знаешь, на самом деле это хорошо, что твоя сестра от общения с Роуди-3 получает лишь причудливые видения, — Дирк с многозначительным видом склонился над кухонным столом с чайником. — Мои побочные эффекты подобных встреч бывали куда более… пикантными.

Они вновь торчали у Тодда в квартире за неимением актуальных дел. Стоял солнечный выходной денек. Тодд не сразу оторвал взгляд от телефона, развалившись на диване, и послал Дирку терпеливую улыбку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Видишь ли, какое-то время Роуди пытались найти систему, при которой они могли бы кормиться моей энергией, не запугивая при этом меня почти до смерти. Страх — сильная эмоция, да, но далеко не единственный вид возбуждения нервной системы. Другие способы могут быть более буквальными и не менее действенными.

Тодд молча поморгал в пустоту. Дирк быстро скосил на него взгляд, продолжил размешивать свой чай и заговорил энергичней:

— Все это, разумеется, было уже по достижении мною совершеннолетия, пускай и с весьма сомнительным согласием с моей стороны… Но эксперимент был довольно интересным! Мой сексуальный опыт значительно обогатился в тот период! Впрочем, оказалось, что страх у меня все же более “вкусный”, как прокомментировал потом Мартин. Так что долго это не продолжилось… Даже жалко, я ведь тогда даже немного побегал за ними, а не наоборот.

Дирк сделал свирепо-улыбчивое лицо, которое Тодд перевел как “ты не хочешь узнать зачем?”. 

Тодду не надо было узнавать. И так ясно, что он опять затеял. Он расслабленно потянулся и притворился, будто вновь уставился в свой телефон. 

— То есть это был такой, — Тодд постарался сделать так, чтобы его губы не дрогнули в улыбке. — Коллективный холистический отсос. Ты заводился от толпы волосатых агрессивных мужиков, и те буквально питались за счет твоего оргазма.

— И что ты думаешь об этом?

— Да фигня какая-то. Это даже не настоящая оргия, — Дирк издал возмущенный звук, и он хмыкнул. — Чувак, я не осуждаю. Но это не то, что могло бы меня удивить. Я же был в группе с еще тремя такими же озабоченными парнями. В горячке всякое случалось. Не успеешь моргнуть, а все уже накуренные, с членами наружу…

— Тодд, я не хочу слушать про члены, которые ты видел во времена, когда у тебя еще не пробилась толком борода.

— Ну а я не хочу слушать про возможные члены, которые регулярно видит моя сестра. Даже если это у них по обоюдному согласию, — он не выдержал и загоготал. — Но валяй и рассказывай про любые части тела других своих знакомых, если тебе так скучно.

Это можно было засчитать как 1:0 в пользу Тодда. Дирк заметно покраснел и с шумом отставил свою заварку в сторону. Чего он так вскипятился? Они ведь просто дурачатся, как и всегда.

Но теперь в воздухе ощущалось некое напряжение.

— У меня как-то был парень с двумя головами, — выпалил вдруг Дирк, глядя на Тодда во все глаза. — И тремя руками!

— Дай угадаю. Это как-то связано с твоим знакомством с Тором?

— Не говори ерунды, Тор — бог грома и у него определенно одна голова и всего две руки, я считал. И молот, но он не такой привлекательный, как все говорят.

— Но у вас все равно что-то было?

— Конечно, ему же хотелось как-то отблагодарить меня за помощь в деле!

Тодд смерил Дирка долгим взглядом. Чем дальше, тем больше тот смотрелся раздраженным. Тодду самому уже по каким-то причинам было уже не так весело. Он выпрямился.

— Не знал, что у тебя был парень.

Почему-то в итоге сказать Тодд смог только это. По лицу Дирка прошло нечто почти болезненное.

— Почему у меня его не может быть?

Вопрос звучал, как общий, а вовсе не конкретным ответом на его фразу. Дирк шагнул из кухонной зоны — Тодд одновременно с ним поднялся. До этого просто теплая комната сделалась теперь почти неприятно жаркой.

— Дирк, зачем ты рассказываешь мне…

— Разве ты не хочешь услышать, какие возможности в постели открывают сразу три руки? Ты бы поразился.

— Да мне вообще похую, — Тодд сделал осторожное движение вперед. — Дирк, что ты делаешь? Зачем то и дело говоришь о своих любовных похождениях? Еще и парней каких-то выдумываешь…

Теперь он сам звучал странно, как будто это его обижало. А вообще… Тодду и впрямь было немного обидно. И он, кажется, начал понимать, в чем же дело. Раньше эта правда его бы испугала достаточно, чтобы он скомкано закончил разговор и больше не поднимал опасную тему с Дирком вновь. Но Тодд далеко уже не тот трус, что раньше. Это Дирк чего-то отчаянно боялся.

— Я не вру, — Дирк неслышно вздохнул и продолжил уже гораздо тише. — Он был ближайшим к тому, что можно назвать парнем. Появлялся раз в несколько раз недель и улетал обратно на своем роскошном космическом корабле по своим президентским делам. Это было самое счастливое для меня общение, учитывая, что я тогда работал гадалкой в баре и спал в подземке… Да, Тодд, у меня тоже был свой период андерграунда.

Тот лишь приподнял бровь.

— Так вообще никто не говорит. И куда потом подевался твой благодетель с тремя… Что там у него еще в альтернативном количестве?

— Я же говорил, ты бы впечатлился, — в тон шутливо отозвался Дирк, немного помолчал. — Не знаю, исчез, как и все, лет на десять. Я ни на что не жалуюсь. Понимаешь, жизнь у меня тогда шла не очень. Меня только-только исключили из университета, денег особо не было. Быть замеченным в тот момент, тем более кем-то шикарным, казалось очень приятным... Мы в этом мире очень ненадолго. И если это возможно, то я выбираю испытывать в нем только удовольствие. Радость. Ведь все это — мимолетно.

— Но сейчас это совсем не так. — Они все продолжали танцевать вокруг главного, и Тодд качнул головой. — Почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься, Дирк? И на что проверяешь меня?

Тот неестественно рассмеялся.

— Надоем ли я своими глупыми историями настолько…

— Что я, как и все остальные, сбегу от тебя на десять лет? — Тодд показушно присвистнул. — А я-то думал, что ты хвалишься, чтобы у меня было больше причин завалить тебя в постель. Но раз я ошибся…

Потому что какого черта. 

Дирк взметнул на него огромные глаза, беззвучно пооткрывал и позакрывал рот. В итоге он все же справился и прочистил горло. Его лицо симпатично пошло розовыми пятнами.

— Ну, вообще-то я проделывал это с нацеливанием на оба результата, на всякий случай.

— Ага.

— Так мой план сработал?

— Это самый отстойный план, до которого ты когда-либо додумывался. Иди уже сюда, — с открытой усмешкой проговорил Тодд и первым сократил расстояние между ними.

С поцелуем из Дирка будто вышло все дыхание, вместе с большей частью нервов. И Тодд задней мыслью понимал, что им еще стоит обсудить все это недоразумение. Но сейчас ему просто хотелось немного раствориться в этой их восхитительно теплой телесности, в том, как Дирк звучит, пахнет, какой он на вкус. Размягчить и смять заново в своих руках, без всяких сомнений или смущения. Просто наслаждаясь моментом.

Но прошлый Тодд часто хватался за горячность ситуации, не задумываясь о причинах или возможных последствиях для партнера. А Дирк вел себя, да, глупо, но исходя из внутренней тревоги. Хотелось бы его заверить, что это — вовсе не случай, никакая не мимолетность.

Они уже умудрились вписаться в косяк, что отделял гостинную зону от кухонной, и Тодд отлично прижал шумно дышащего Дирка собой, но кое-как отклонился.

— Я не делаю из этого что-то большое, просто ты должен быть в курсе. Я уже далеко не в том возрасте или ментальности, чтобы устраивать потрахушки, не вкладывая в это какие-то чувства. Мы делаем это не просто потому, что можем, хорошо? И точно не лишь сегодня.

Дирк прикрыл глаза и широко улыбнулся, словно как следует впитывая его слова.

— Тогда можно я сам решу как? Хотелось бы разок иметь такую свободу.

Потому что он так привык просто следовать тому, что происходит вокруг него, с ним, и не жаловаться.

Тодд легонько отступил, только сейчас сообразив, что до этого стоял на цыпочках, и приглашающе потянул Дирка за собой, в сторону кровати.

— Сколько угодно раз, говорю же.

У Тодда это тоже случилось будто впервые — отдать себя кому-то другому полностью, без всех вот этих ужимок и боязни оказаться слишком беззащитным. Ему в таких случаях всегда хотелось инстинктивно съежиться, но не с Дирком. Дирк был последователен. Неспешен и невесомо нежен в начале — исследуя каждый участок кожи бархатным пунктиром своих губ, мягко отмечая кончиками пальцев запястья, грудь и линию ребер. Затем более наглым и раздражающим, но Тодд даже больше от этого расслабился. В самом деле, его бы больше напрягло, если б его друг неожиданно перестал быть неловким, при этом сующим везде свои руки и хамоватым, даже в постели. К тому же, к тому моменту как Дирк принялся похабно лезть языком ему в ухо и растирать ему задницу, Тодд был уже не в том состоянии, чтобы высказывать недовольство. Нет, вообще-то он впервые на своей памяти под кем-то глухо стонал и мял руками простыни, как какая-нибудь похотливая прачка. И ни разу об этом не жалел. Лицо ощутимо горело, в паху тянуло так, что было сложно удержаться на месте хоть секунду. Когда Дирк облизал пальцы и начал тщательно водить ими по темно-красному члену Тодда, в глазах почти потемнело. Дирк упирался лбом в плечо, и было немного неловко, но они постоянно смещались, двигались в едином согласии. Отчего то Тодд сам надрачивал ему с минуту, то Дирк вдруг опускался в самый низ и с нескромными звуками и отличной техникой сосал Тодду. Или же оба сплетались в горячий клубок из долгих и совсем не изящных поцелуев. Никакого тебе трехактового порно — все то разгонялось почти до грани, то опять почти затихало, однако выходило классно. Дирк не уставал сыпать чересчур щедрыми комплиментами, но и Тодд, что удивительно для себя же, тоже не молчал. Тащился с него и с них. Его так развезло, что он был не прочь, если бы Дирк его как следует трахнул, прямо от всей души, но у них не было презервативов. Что ж, у них всегда будет другой раз. Тодд и без того кайфанул, пока Дирк одновременно сжимал его член и массировал задний проход. Его сознание все еще вскипало до пены, когда Дирк слегка выпрямился и с долгим стоном кончил ему на грудь и немного даже на подбородок. Офигеть, до чего горячо.

После такого обоим пришлось повозиться, чтобы не свалиться друг на друга в счастливо затраханную кучу и не умереть на месте, хотя соблазн был велик. “Но мы цивилизованные люди, Тодд”, — проговорил Дирк и царски повелел тому пойти в ванную и принести им влажное полотенце. Тодд не преминул запустить его другу (хотя уже не только) в лицо. Потом они, конечно, довольно уютно устроились в хаосе из мягких тяжелых одеял и разговаривали лишь короткими фразами. Очень скоро их должно сморить, как раз к обеду.

— А потом ты расскажешь обо всех уже своих интимных знакомствах.

— Дирк, это не соревнование.

— Конечно нет, это… простая сверка счета!

— Давай просто сойдемся на том, что у нас теперь ничья?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво промычал он и откинулся на подушку. — Мне понадобится еще пара проверок. Убедиться, что не было никакого жульничества, ну ты понимаешь.

Тодд решил не вносить никаких немедленных возражений.


End file.
